


Burning Desire

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Owen/Reader [2]
Category: The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Working in the Water Park is quite cool, but with your pale skin you got sunburnt pretty easily. Owen is here to... Make fun of you? Or to ease your pain? He's really good at both, to be honest :)





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this smutty drabble was in my handwritten drafts since summer, I completely forgot about it :D Today I found it, added the beginning and the ending and made some corrections and decided to give it a chance. Hope you enjoy. Just good old porn without plot 0=) Owen’s quite in character though… in my humble opinion. Ah, love this sexy bastard :D

Today was the day when you realized that water park was probably not the best idea of a season job for you and your naturally pale skin. Even using the sunscreen every day, you managed to get sunburnt. It didn’t feel that bad in the morning, but by noon the skin on your shoulders and the back of the neck was aching almost unbearably. So you decided to go to the staff building to look for some aftersun cream to ease your suffering.

There was a desk in the building and you were looking for the cream in one of its drawers, when the door opened and Owen appeared.

\- Oh hey, what’s up, y/n? - he asked, approaching you and hugging you tightly by the shoulders.

\- Fuck, Owen! - You groaned, wincing in pain.

\- What’s that? - He looked at you staggered.

\- I just got sunburnt as hell, so you better don’t touch my shoulders and neck, okay? - you replied in a grumpy tone.

\- Is it that bad? Take the shirt off and let Dr. Owen see.

\- Fine, - you shrugged, tugging the t-shirt off and turning your back to him.

\- Oh shit. Did anyone teach you to use sunscreen?

\- I  ** _did_**  use sunscreen, you smart ass. It’s just my skin, it’s too pale… - you muttered, facing him again.

\- Well, but now it’s not pale at all… It’s bright red… Like a fresh tomato. Can I call you Red Chief now? - He laughed at this silly joke, but you didn’t really enjoy it.

\- Fuck you, Owen, - you said sincerely. - It’s really not funny and hurts like hell.

You turned away from him and concentrated on searching the aftersun cream in the drawer. As you finally found it and was about to get it off the drawer, you heard him approaching you from behind.

\- I’m sorry, babe, - you heard him saying softly. - Apparently I can’t help being a dick.

You felt his hands on your waist as he placed a very soft feathery kiss on the back of your neck. This barely perceptible touch on your sensitive sunburnt skin made you shudder.

\- Does it feel better now? - He whispered, placing a couple more kisses on your burning shoulders.

\- Ye… yes… - you mumbled. His lips were so soft and careful, but his light stubble still tickled your skin, making it break out with goosebumps. Stroking your waist with his fingertips, Owen got a bit closer and traced your sunburnt shoulders with his tongue. Then you felt him gently blowing on your skin.

\- Oh god… - you whispered, closing your eyes. The sensation of his wet tongue and cool breath on your burning and aching skin was close to orgasmic; you felt shivers down your spine and didn’t want him to stop.

\- Babe… - he hushed, letting his hands move up your body. - You look really sexy shivering like that.

As his fingers brushed against your hardened nipples through your bikini bra, you had to gasp and instinctively arch your back, pressing your backside against his lower body. Oh hell. You felt him getting harder.

\- Ow… Owen, I don’t think it’s a good idea, - you said in a shaky voice, but his fingers where already moving down your belly, under the hem of your shorts, inside your panties…

\- You’re wet, - he pointed out. – And I’m hard. How is it not a good idea? You’re clearly enjoying it, aren’t you?

 _“Fuck you, Owen. Fuck you and your goddamn sexy hoarse voice”_  - you thought, breathing sharply as he explored your folds with his fingertips. He blew on your sensitive skin again, causing you bite your lip to suppress a moan. Pushing him away right now was the most reasonable idea, but it was already too difficult to do.

\- Someone… Can just enter at any moment and see us, - you made one more desperate attempt to bring him to senses.

\- We have to be quick than, right?

_“Ughh fuck you, Owen.”_

\- Right.

You felt him smiling against your skin, as he tugged your shorts down together with your panties. You bent down to the table as he undid his shorts and grabbed your waist, placing the tip of his cock at your entrance. He slammed his hardness inside you with a deep and hard thrust of his hips, making you gasp and shudder. He fucked you with fast and deep strokes, soft grunts of pleasure escaping him. You started to moan quietly too, trying not to make too much noise. Which was quite hard, because he hit your sweet spot just perfectly. One of his hands found a way to your mound and as his finger began to circle your clit, increasing his pace, you felt your climax building inside your lower belly.

\- I’m close. You? - Owen bent down and whispered huskily into your ear.

\- Mhmmm, - you made, unable to articulate anything properly. Delicious tingles already started spreading over your body, your walls fluttering around his length. You felt Owen’s tongue on the back of your neck again and that was it. Your pussy tightened around him and you arched your back unable to hold back a ragged whimper. The pleasure was so good and intense that you had to hold tightly onto the desk, your whole body shaking. Owen growled through clenched teeth, as his cock twitched inside you, and he collapsed on top of you breathlessly.

\- Owen! Shoulders! - You whined.

\- Ah shit! Sorry, babe! Sorry… - He murmured, starting to kiss your reddish skin tenderly again.

\- Hey… Can you hear the footsteps?

***

\- Owen? Y/n? The hell are you two doing here? - Roddy opened the door and blinked at you stupidly. You were leaning against the table in your shorts and bikini bra, and Owen was standing next to you, spreading the aftersun cream on your shoulders and the back of your neck.

\- What? Just a little first aid to our sunburnt colleague, - Owen shrugged, looking at him innocently.

\- I… I swear I heard someone moaning here…

\- Yep, Roddy… - you nodded. – I got sunburnt to the point where aftersun cream with panthenol feels better than sex.

\- See, we just decided to do it inside because that’s too erotic to do in public, - Owen continued.

\- Right… Okay, so if you finished, than get your ass down there, we’ve got some work to do, - Roddy said, turning to leave.

\- No problem man, I’ll be there in a minute, - Owen replied cheerfully.

As Roddy left, you stood up and turned to Owen. You looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then you burst out laughing, burying your face into his chest. He laughed too, nuzzling against your hair.

\- Almost got caught, huh? – he chuckled as you lifted your head to look at him again.

\- Yeah… - you smiled, ruffling his hair. - So close… Perfect crime!

Smirking, he cupped your cheeks and placed a warm and gentle kiss on your lips.

\- I love you, my Red Chief, - he whispered, breaking the kiss.

\- Fuck you, Owen… I love you too.  


End file.
